<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Travel by Nwalme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022054">Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme'>Nwalme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在訓練基地附近的小鎮閒逛，多年來大賽之前都會來這個風景如畫的小鎮集訓。<br/>何況他還是提前報到來的。<br/>即便語言不通，把這個不大的鎮子走遍也不是什麼費勁的事情。<br/>五月的太陽已是十分和暖，他又回憶起曾經在酋長球場那些令人厭惡的濕冷天氣。<br/>街上行人並不多，店鋪玻璃櫥窗外放著一盆一盆艷麗的鮮花，迎著風微微搖晃。<br/>他看著，突然停住腳步。<br/>關於慕尼黑的記憶又一次湧上心頭。</p><p> </p><p>慕尼黑不如訓練基地坐落的安靜小鎮風景如畫，可是那樣的街道依然深深刻在他的記憶裡。<br/>他和他攜手走在其中一條安靜的街道上，那些都是訓練完成之後的日常。<br/>曾經年少時的好玩打鬧被日漸成熟代替，可這不代表他們的感情就由此變淡了。<br/>深秋時節，梧桐葉從樹上飄落他的肩頭，被他拾走。<br/>「我很喜歡這樣的感覺，只有我和你一起走。」<br/>「我也一樣。」他微微笑起來。<br/>人人都說落葉的季節讓人感傷，可他莫名覺得想要微笑。<br/>莫名想要時間停留在那個時候。<br/>永遠。</p><p> </p><p>那之後他遠渡重洋前往另一個冬季濕冷的國度。<br/>他會聽著雨聲跟他繼續煲電話粥，電話那頭總是能傳來他對多雨的英國的調侃。<br/>他其實很想回到德國，可他知道也許那是一個夢。<br/>只是一個夢。<br/>他聽他的大笑，聽他抱怨沒有了一起打遊戲的夥伴，聽他說有朝一日想來英國體會不同的風情。<br/>縈繞在耳邊的還有不絕於耳的，雨滴的聲音。<br/>綿綿不絕，讓他心生思念。<br/>黑暗裡抱著行動電話，他想過很多次，設若當時選擇留下來，是不是就不用承受這樣刺骨如同寒風的思念。<br/>可是真的決定遠渡重洋的時候，他也終於能坦然注視那雙眼。<br/>他想留下來。<br/>可是他必須走了。<br/>世事無常。</p><p> </p><p>把他從記憶裡喚醒的，是迎面走過來依舊帶著熟悉笑容的人。<br/>輕輕在他肩上拍一拍，就已經讓他不動聲色地把所有的懷念收回，不露一分一毫。<br/>那個人對著他燦爛地笑。<br/>「雖然食物清單裡拒絕垃圾食品，可是趁著還沒開始集訓，香草味的冰淇淋怎麼樣？」<br/>他點頭，轉過身去遮陽傘下找空位。</p><p> </p><p>「沒想到我們兩個心有靈犀，早到了。」那人不太註重形象地吃著冰淇淋。<br/>他想一想，也許平時也是被管制太多了。香草味的冰淇淋估計他夢裡都在想著。<br/>這樣一想，他露出一個淺笑。<br/>「平時教練管制也是應該的。」他笑，「難怪看你吃不夠。在曼徹斯特還好嗎？」<br/>我也許問了一個蠢問題，他在曼徹斯特，明明很好。他想。<br/>被那人握住手腕。<br/>「很好，就是有些遺憾。」聽見他有些誇張的歎氣。<br/>「什麼遺憾？」好奇心被勾起，再也放不下。<br/>「就是，沒有一個能陪我聽雨聲的人呀！」<br/>他看著他，突然說不出話來。<br/>「還有，去年…」<br/>他想說什麼，他其實很明白。</p><p> </p><p>去年，我真的想就那麼，<br/>親下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>